Harry Potter and the Not So Scary Adventure
by tiedyesummers
Summary: A new chapter in their life is uncovered. Harry potter and the gang go on the silliest adventure ever, on their search for the stolen tutus, and battle with Voldemort for ultimate ballet champion. But will anyone actually react to what's going on, or has Harry gone mad? Rated T for language.


(Non HBP compliant)

Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in the great hall. They were chatting with the other Griffindors and eating breakfast when all of a sudden Harry Potter doubled over in pain. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed.

"What is it Harry? Do you not like your breakfast rolls?" Ron asked.

"No you blubbering oaf!" Harry screeched. "It's the visions again!" He yell whispered.

"Oh no Harry! I thought you practiced your Occulmentry with Professor Snape!" Hermione said to Harry. "Well Snape is an asshole, so no thanks!" Harry replied.

"So what did you see Harry?" Ron asked. "Well, he was standing in a room full of pink frilly things, they looked kind of like dress robes, and someone behind him kept on saying 'pick, pick, pick' then all of a sudden he shouted 'enough' and turned around and killed the woman behind him." Harry explained. "Then after he killed the woman he turned around, took every dress robe on the rack and disapperated."

"Oh no Harry! That's horrible, now all the dress robes are gone!" said Hermione "And we've run out of bacon!" cried Ron.

"Ron you idiot, it's not about the bacon! Voldemort is on the loose!" Harry yelled. "Whoops, I said that kind of loud didn't I..." Harry looked around, but suprisingly no one heard him and everyone went on with their buisness. "Is everyone mad? No one heard me?" He screamed. Just then Seamus Finnigan turned around. "Are you going batty Harry, there's no need to scream, we are perfectly safe because we have Dumbledore." he shook his head and turned around.

"He's right Harry." said Nevil Longbottom while chewing on an overly large muffin. "'N pluff, 'e who-shall-not-eee-naned doesnn e'en haff a nothhe!" he said with a mouthful of muffin.

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING Nevil?" exclaimed Harry.

"I just wanted to have some input, ok?" said Nevil.

Then, all of a sudden everyone except for Ron and Hermione turned around and continued earing breakfast like nothing happened. "Guys, we need to do something," stated Harry. "I know if we don't act now, something bad is going to happen."

"You're right Harry." said Hermione. "We need to go look in the library for information."

"How will that bloody help?" asked Ron.

"Truthfully, that's the only place I know where to go." admitted Hermione.

"I think we should go ask Dumbledore," said Harry. "he always knows what to do!"

"Right after breakfast Harry, these waffles are like heaven on my plate." said Ron.  
Hermione, with a look of annoyance on her face, smacked Ron with her copy of the daily prophet. "You idiot, there's an evil noseless person on the loose, and all you can think about is what's on your plate?" scolded Hermione. "Fine fine," dredged Ron " but don't get upset when I am complaining of hunger later.

"Wait a minute.. Let me see that paper." said Harry curiously. "All the pink tutus in the muggle England have disappeared, muggles starting to get suspicious..." read Harry. "it says here that a certain Bothila Green was the owner of the ballet studio that Voldemort used to dance in. She said he quit after he lost his last competition, and she thinks he is mad at the world."

"I think we should go see her, and ask her where we should start." suggested Hermione. "Does it say where she is?" she asked.

"It says she owns 'The Tutu Emporium Dance Studio' up in Diagon Alley. I think we should pay Ms. Green a visit." said Harry.

"Ok, let's go guys, we don't want to wait too long and have the chance for anyone to catch on to what we're doing." said Ron.

The three friends snuck out of the great hall casually as they could, and as soon as they got out into the great hall they ran upstairs to Dumbledore's office.

"DUMBLEDORE DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled. "Voldemort is back!"

"Oh. Ok, well do you know what to do?" said Dumbledore casually while eating some lemon drops.

"Yes," said Harry, now out of breath from running all the way from the great hall. "we must go to the Tutu Emporium and talk to some lady we vaguely know of!"

"Well, have fun kids, and stay safe! Ok well here is some floo powder, and I'm not to worried about you children doing anything bad, because you're the boy who lived and friends." he laughed and handed each student a handful of floo powder. "And don't take any candy from strangers... Unless it looks REALLY delicious..."

The three friends each stepped into the fireplace throwing the powder and each yelling "Diagon Alley!" soon with the twist of the stomach landing in the deserted streets of the wizarding world.

* * *

**So, whadda ya think? Review if you want more chapters, cause I need motivation! :D**


End file.
